


My Favourite Treat

by Ravenstag



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Inspired by Art, M/M, Vampire Ardyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 04:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10631793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenstag/pseuds/Ravenstag
Summary: One shot drabble inspired by the lovely art of @ChenSabrin on Twitter, of vampire Ardyn and Ravus.





	

It had been raining in Altissia, but that wasn't the only reason the maroon haired man held the umbrella in his tanned hand. Some years ago, the scourge had turned and warped him, as night grew in the surroundings, so it did within him. 

Incisors sharpened, lengthened and pressed a little into the flesh of his lips. He'd heard of the name of what he'd become, once... long ago. 

Vampire. 

Thirst for power was replaced by an untameable thirst, a need for blood. He'd made do by drinking from the humans that became Magitek Troopers, but it didn't satisfy as it should. He still hungered. And so, it became a distraction when sat in meetings. He dared not feast from Iedolas, that would ruin his plan. 

However, the white haired commander? That was another story. So, he planned, and waited. 

Lurking in the shadows whilst the younger man sparred with his men, his eyes trailed over the glistening sheen upon pale skin. Leave it to Ravus to still manage to look attractive whilst sweating. It even took his mind off of the thirst in his stomach, though he was certain the thirst travelled elsewhere. 

When the room cleared out, the commander looked up in surprise as the rustle of Ardyn's coat was audible in the near silence. Advancing towards the tall, fragile man, amber eyes glowed, sclera black as the void. Lips were curled into a smirk. No witty exchange, just a predatory growl and a dip of the malleable man. Lips parted and, with a reverent tongue lapping over the jugular for a moment, he sunk teeth into Ravus' neck. 

Ardyn's fingers, with sharpened nails, travelled down the torso as shivers ran down Ravus' back. Soon enough, the jacket was torn open at the front, and the rough pad of his thumb trailed over a nipple, teasing it into firmness. The slight squirming and defiantly quiet sounds of what he was certain was approval just made the languid feeding even sweeter. After giving both nipples the same treatment, fingers went further south and cupped the growing bulge within the commander's trousers. 

Try as Ravus might to deny it later, the commander was enjoying it. The pain, mixed with the pleasure and the pull of blood leaving his throat made what blood was left rush south. The rough palming had him rocking his hips into the Chancellor's hand with an almost wanton mewl finally spilling from his lips. 

Eventually, Ardyn lost patience and roughly parted Ravus' pants using his nails, drawing a little blood from the straining arousal as he caught it. Ravus' whimper just goaded him on, and curling his fist around Ravus' erection. It only took a few more rough strokes and a particularly well timed lapping of the blood to bring Ravus to an almost silent climax, noting the commander had bitten his own lip to keep from making noise. 

Adorable. 

As he withdrew his teeth from the pale neck, looking at the pale man, who seemed almost hungover from the feeding and the bliss of his orgasm, Ardyn raised his sticky, white coated hand to his lips and licked it clean. 

"Tastes just as delicious as your blood, Commander. Perhaps it's time you satisfy me."

And with that, he pushed Ravus to his knees with a smirk. Bound to him now, he knew Ravus would do what he pleased.


End file.
